To Dance with the Devil
by Katherine Austen
Summary: Otis baby Pairing. Bored of the usual mayhem, Baby & Otis play a whole new game. Rated M for language and situations. Not yet complete.
1. Chapter 1: Playtime Begins

This is my first "stab" at writing HO1C & Devil's Rejects fics. I'm an avid Rob Zombie & his films fan, and a huge fan of Sheri Moon Zombie as well, when a very close friend of mine came to me complaing about a lack of fanfiction from the films & especially Baby & Otis pairings, I started to whip this up immediately. So, here we go so far. Like I said, I whipped this up rather quickly so don't kill me if you find it terrible ;)

Vera Ellen "Baby" Firefly tucked a blonde ringlet behind her ear before taking a long drag from her cigarette. Otis had been gone for quite some time now, and she was growing impatient. The roads near the old house had been virtually empty for weeks now and Baby had grown bored of waiting roadside for a fresh victim or two. Instead, Otis went out, came back with a nice young girl and the two of them would maliciously "take care of her." Baby was growing weary of this "same old song and dance" though. She craved something new and exciting. She craved adventure...and as much as she didn't want to admit it...she craved Otis to herself.

Otis turned to look at the girl in his passenger side seat. Her eyes opened and closed slowly, head bobbing in a drunken state.

"Hey Mama, no passing out, there's plenty more Jack Daniels where we're goin. My sister will pour you a mean glass."

The girls head lifted and she smiled wide. "I love me some Jack." She chirped.

"I'm starting to love me some too." Otis smirked. He pulled up to the old house to find Baby standing on the porch, cigarette in hand. He couldn't help but stare as the sun peaked through the broken porch roof, catching itself in hair hair. Her wide eyes sparkling as he pulled up. She was nothing short of gorgeous, and from the moment his eyes watched her change into a woman, he found it hard to take them off of her.

Baby grinned as Otis opened the car door and stood below her, his eyes moving up from her hips, stopping briefly to take in her breasts and then fianlly focusing on her eyes.

"Got your favorite." He smirked. "Young, drunk and cute."

Baby giggled. "Isn't that what we always get?" "What much else is there Baby Girl, but drunken farmers daughters?"

Baby shrugged and watched Otis open the passenger side door and help the girl out.

"Now I told our friend here that you'd make her a good drink," Otis said, helping the girl up the porch steps.

"Oh, I'll give her soemthing good alright." Baby winked, as the three made their way isnide. Otis helped the girl to the couch while Baby made way for the kitchen. The house was quiet so Otis figured Rufus and Tiny were off in the woods somewhere and Momma Firefly was most likely in her room working on her scrapbook, pasting picture after picture of her families typical gore & mayhem.

Baby emerged from the kitchen with a huge grin on her face.  
"Whats this?" The girl said, nearly choking on her words, her tongue heavy from all the liquor she had already consumed.

"My specialty." Baby smiled, looking over at Otis quickly, a sparkle in her eyes. Otis had seen her look at him like that often lately. "I call it the Pink Pussy."

"Pink Pussy?" The girl laughed.

"Pink Lemonade and Vodka." Baby giggled. "Try it." She said, pushing the glass up to the girls lips.

The girl took a sip, then quickly drank the rest.

Within 20 minutes the girl had consumed 3 more drinks and was passed out on the couch.

Otis and Baby smiled at each other. "Well, Baby Girl, its your call."

Baby took a sip of her own drink and them smiled wide at Otis.

"Honestly, I have a better idea."

Otis looked at her with questioning eyes.

"We'll give this one to Tiny, I'm sure he'll take good care of her." She stated, "But I've got someone else I'm absolutely dying for you to get to know...a little better." Baby winked at him then turned and walked to the bottom of the stairs, where she stopped and turned to face Otis. She beckoned him to follow with her finger.

If this was going to turn out at all like where Otis' imagination was heading...he truly was in for a nice surprise. 


	2. Chapter 2: Sweet Ecstacy

Wow, I've gotten a bunch of awesome reviews and I greatly appreciate it. I'm back into action on this fic and I'll be happy to let everyone know, this is going to be a long one. I decided to combine two ideas I had so bear with me :) This is a rather short part but they're going to start getting longer, plus I wanan tease you all ;)

Otis could inhaled her soft fragrance as he walked up the stairs, following Baby. She always smelled like roses, fresh cut farm grown roses. No matter how bloody or dirty she was, she still smelled like roses.

She slipped into her bedroom, Otis following anxiously as wild thoughts invaded his mind. The girl was like a sister to him, they grew up together, he took care of her, ripped the throat out of any man who did her wrong...but he never stopped lusting after her. She always looked like an angel amongst devils, her long soft locks framing her soft, pale skin...she had a glow about her that no one could ever describe in words. But her looks deceived anyone who ever met her, she was hardly a saint. Baby sinned and laughed a laugh that could frighten the devil. She was malicious, and Otis craved her...Otis Loved her.

Baby giggled as Otis slipped in her room and shut the door tightly behind him. She slid next to him, locking the door with a wink.

The room wreaked of death and roses. The sweet smell of a life ended and soft rose buds tickled his senses, turned him on.

She slipped her index fingers in the loopholes of his ragged, dirty jeans, pulling him into her.

All these years, all those yearning, lust-filled looks and finally they were giving into the temptations that far more often that not hung before them. Otis licked his dry lips with a certain hunger, a hunger that could only be satisfied with her bare skin against his, that sweet smell of roses overwhelming his body.

Baby leaned into him, biting his lip playfully, biting hard enough to draw blood. She kissed him, hard. The taste of warm blood on his lip driving her wild. He kissed her back, pushing her back onto the antique bed towards the back wall of the room. The sunlight that peeked through her window, warm on his back.

She broke their kiss to hungrily rip off his tattered wifebeater. She gently ran ehr fingers over the scars all over his back and sides, he shivered anxiously under the touch of her soft skin. Normally, he couldn't care what the girl did, he's fuck her, get if over with and kill her, if she was even alive in the first place.

But Baby? Bbay wasn't just any girl. Baby was something special. He often though back on the lanky young girl from years ago, whose jeans barely hung on her small hips, she'd follow him around daydreaming of old hollywood movies & glamour girls. Her msicheivous eyes sparkling with a desire to do wrong, it was in her blood to kill, and Otis was always overrjoyed when he saw her eyes fill with rage as she sliced the throat of any young suitor who cast her wayward glances, licking the blood from the knife in glee.

To Otis, Baby was perfection...and many years he had daydreamed of this day. Imagining her anytime he got off.

Otis slid his hand through her curls, gripping the hair on the back of her head and pulling it back, exposing her neck. Her skin tasted sweet as he nibbled it, teasing her, causing her to squirm. She pressed her hips hard into his, beckoning him to take her. He looked up at her with a twisted smirk, he had waited far too long for this, and he was going to make it last.


	3. Chapter 3: Daddy's Done Pissed Off

WARNING: This part gets dirty, don't complain, you've been warned... ;) though who's gonna complain? haha! Oh and I still swear Baby & Otis ARE NOT Biological siblings! I read this on the official DR site ages ago and it says so on the action figures. Check this out... "Around this time a violent criminal named Otis Driftwood enters the picture. Otis deeply bonded with his new adopted family, and especially his new sister Vera-Ellen in whom he found a kindred evil soul. Otis nicknamed his new sister - Angel Baby."

So, wiuth all that said, enjoy!

--------------------------------------

Baby pushed Otis onto his back and straddled him, giving him a sadistic smile. He eyed her lacy top anxiously, tugging at it with his hands before she brought her finger before his face and waved it back and forth in front of him.

"Ah, Ah, Ah." She teased. She leaned forward and kissed him roughly, their tongues meeting briefly before she pulled away, slipping her hands down between her legs and unbuttoning his jeans.

"Oh no, babygirl." Otis smirked, grabbing her by her upper arms and throwing her back on the bed. "You ain't playin' fair."

Baby smiled wide as he ripped her shirt off, exposing her breasts, her skin soft and pale. He eyed her with intense desire, her hands grabbing his and placing them firmly on her breasts.

He explored the contours of her body with his cold hands, the warmth of her skin causing his temperature to rise. He quickly removed her shorts, smirking at her lack of underwear and she anxiously helped him remove his pants & undershorts.

No turning back now. She thought as he grinded into her, giving Otis a satisfied moan.

He wanted to make her scream.

Her body trembled with ecstasy with every moment that went by. Both of them didn't want the moment to stop, and the second played out like muntes as they got lost in the desires, kissing with a fiery passion that had bottled up deep inside them both for years.

Their desires finally erupted as they both climaxed, at the same time. He stared down at her, the fire in her eyes that he loved. She gave a satisfied smile as she pullled him close kissing him gently, her soft lips like silk.

Otis was hardly the type to stick around after sex, but Baby wasn't just any old eager farm girl.

He sat back on the bed, grabbing for his pants, satying nothing as Baby eyed him. He slipped his pants off and sat back on the edge of the bed as she walked over to her dresser, still naked and slipped on some thermal bottoms and a tight tanktop, both articles of clothing framing her curves. She smiled and sat next to Otis, tracing the tattoo on his chest with her fingertip. She climed into his lap, facing him, her legs wrapping around his waist.

"I've wanted you from the day I saw you." She finally said. He couldn't like and say he didn't feel the same way. He didn't know if wanted was the right word for her to say, she was only a teenager when he was practically adopted into their family as a young man, but he could remember lusting for the woman that masochistic, demented teenage girl would become.

Baby pushed him back onto the bed, kissing him hard. His hands gripped her waist and he flung her back on the bed, pinning her down. Baby smiled a wicked smile, she could do this all day and all night and Otis was well aware of it.

"Where are you, Assholes?" echoed from downstairs.

"Shit, it's my Dad." Baby said in a girlish voice.

Otis let her go and followed her as she left the room and skipepd down the stairs.

"Hi Daddy!" She cooed, offering the man known as "Captain Spaulding" to the public, and Cutter to hisfamily, a kiss on his cheek.

"Hello my baby girl." He grinned, pulling her in for a hug. He raised is eyebrows as he watched Otis slip down the stairs.

"Why you smilin' like a Jackass?"

Otis just shot a glare and said nothing. Cutter looked down at his daughter, studying her face and looking into her eyes. He looked at Otis, then back at Baby, back and forth, back and forth. Baby's eyes betrayed her, as Cutter yelled.

"You motherfucker!"

"Oh shut the fuck up, old man, what are you hollerin' about?"

"I don't look that dumb, do I, shithead?"

"Daddy, what the fuck is going on?" Baby asked.

"Did that preachy asshole touch you?" Cutter asked, his eyes looking as if at any given moment they'd shoot lazer's at Otis.

Baby said nothing, therefore giving Cutter his answer.

"You motherfucker!" Cutter yelled again. "I should rip your balls off and feed 'em to the hogs."

"You gone crazy, you old fool." Otis stated.

Cutter was still rambling on in his rage. "...turn you into a half man, half packmule, you fuckin, jackass."

"What is goin' on?" Momma Firefly said, walking into the living room, standing next to Otis. She had a hog leg in her right hand which she shook at Cutter.

"Dont you come causin' trouble." She stated.

"Shut Up, woman." Cutter rolled his eyes. "This bastard done fucked your daughter."

Momma looked at Otis, then back at Baby, "Like you didn't see that acomin' years ago." She stated before turning and walking back towards the kitchen.

Cutter glared at Otis for a good moment before finally realizing he wasn't going to get anywhere.

As much he he wanted to deny it, he saw this coming from the day he brought Otis into the Firefly household. The sexual tension between Otis and Baby was so thick he could hack at it with his boot-knife.

"Don't make this a habit." Cutter finally said, before heading off to find Rufus.

"What the Fuck?" Otis growled, with eyes wide at Bbay after Cutter left the room.

Baby shrugged, "I never could lie to him." She said.

"We didn't say shit!" Otis exclaimed.

"Don't need to." Baby said, walking over to Otis and intangling her fingers in his belt loops again.

"I'm not done with you." She purred, pulling him close to her. Otis grinned as she dragged him back upstairs, Cutter didn't scare him anyways, he just annoyed the shit outta him.


	4. Chapter 4: Carnal Desires

NOTES: I'm back and with a vengeance, this chapter is pretty gruesome so you've been warned!

--------------------------------------------

Baby's look eyelashes fluttered open, the sunlight slipping in through her broken window shade and filling the room. She stretched and sat at the edge of the bed scanning her thoughts. She looked around the room, no Otis. How long had she been asleep? Didn't matter the time or day, she just felt like there were things that needed to be done.

She slipped on a pair of tight jeans and a lacy top that most people wouldn't wear past their bedroom door. She opened her door, stepped out and could smell something on the stove. Tiny probably had Momma cookin' him up some animal he caught because Tiny avoided the stove, it bothered him, made his burns itch or something.

The air was thick and musty and Baby made her way down the stairs, the house quiet aside from whatever was bubbling on the stove. She made her way through the dusty living room, her fingers tracing circles on the dust of the old television. Alone with her thoughts, she threw herself back on the worn in old couch and closed her eyes, her mind swarming with memories.

She thought back on the first day she met Otis, long after the days when Charlie got stabbed in the ass for taking dirty pictures of her, past the days when she stabbed Ritchie Higgins in the eye with her home made knife. He came in just as most did that were introduced to the clan, her father saw something in him and took him in. He was in his twenties when she first met him, white blonde hair and stormy eyes that she got caught up in the moment she looked into them.

_"This is my baby girl." Cutter said with a proud smirk, pointing to the petite blonde with her legs draped over the couch. The thin blonde mans eyes scanned her frame and lustful thoughts consumed him. "Baby girl, tell him what happened to the last asshole who looked at you like he just did."_

_Baby smirked. "Daddy stabbed him in the ass."_

_"Yeah, so you keep lookin' like that jackass and I'll cut your pecker off."_

_Baby stood and stretched, her floral skirt slipping low as she did so, her thin stomach exposed. "What are we callin' you?" She asked._

_"Otis, Otis Driftwood, and do I call you, momma?" Otis smirked._

_"You can call me whatever you like." She smiled, stretching her gum between her fingertips and teeth._

It didn't take Otis long to dub her Angel-Baby, and the name still stuck to her, he'd still flash her smile with wicked eyes and let the words slip from his lips. She remembered the first time they killed together with malicious glee.

_Otis watched her throw the knife into the young mans back with minimal effort, he gave a proud smile as she pushed the brunette down, placing her boot in the small of his back and sliding the knife from his flesh. Thick crimson flowed from his back and with angelic laughter Baby slid her tongue over the knife. The young man struggled to move, struggled to breathe and Otis made his way over, kicking dirt into his face as Baby sat herself down on the boys ass, giggling with glee. Otis pulled his head back by his shaggy locks, exposing his neck and the boy pleaded for his life._

_"Please..." He struggled, choking on the blood that was filling his throat. "I got a girl to go home to..."_

_"Well, shit, son, why don't we all go on home and get her in on the action I bet she's a good fuck." Otis laughed, "Bet she's even better when she's dead."_

Baby sighed and sat up, surveying the cluttered living room and then biting at her nails. She debated going to see if her father was back down at his Museum and frolicking through the Murder Ride, but Otis was still hanging heavy on her mind. She cocked her head as she heard noise in the backyard, curious she made her way through the house and out the back door, spying Otis in the distance chopping wood. He didn't notice her until she was behind him, tracing the top of his faded, dirty jeans. He dropped the ax to his side, turning to face her. She grabbed him by the belt loops again and he let the ax slip from his grip as her grabbed her by her upper arms and flung her into the dried grass, causing her to cry out, pleased. She wrapped her legs around his torso, pulling his groin into hers. They stared at each other through wicked eyes, giving lustful glances and beckoning whispers. Baby breathing grew heavier and she licked at her dry lips, and Otis leaned into her slipping his tongue into her mouth. She stopped him after a moment, realizing that Tiny might see and it would bother him. He was protective of his younger sister and though Otis was considered family, she knew it wouldn't sit right with Tiny. Besides her father could come by at anytime and neither wanted to listen to him at that point.

Tripping up stairs, dizzied by their desires they made it to Baby room where Otis picked her up, tossing her onto the bed, his fingers sliding under her top, his fingertips tracing the soft skin of her sides, causing her to squirm. He pulled off her top, throwing it to the floor as she fingered the button on his jeans, then making her way to the zipper. He found himself at her pants, sliding them down her hips eyeing her body with intense hunger.

Like clockwork the melted into each other, and it all felt new again. Unleashing the needs & desires that they had forced to lay dormant for so long...In sheer ecstasy they cried out and in a mass of limbs they collapsed into each other, struggling to catch their breaths.

Baby laid herself over Otis's bare chest and he twisted one of her curls between his fingertips.

"What's this mean?" Baby asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Means whatever you want it to mean, Angel baby." Otis replied bringing his lips to her neck, sucking on her silky skin and breathing in her scent. Her pheromones drove him wild and he knew he couldn't be able to control the urges that coursed through his veins. They looked at each other for a moment, before Baby sat up looming over him. She smiled, then leaned in, kissing him passionately, sliding her body over his. Within moments, passion had overwhelmed them yet again.

------------------------------------------------

The mud was thick as they trudged together through the back woods behind the house. On a friday nights teenage couples would hide out in the woods for sloppy makeout sessions and the hope that maybe they'd get lucky.

Otis and Baby stopped and listened for giggles and moans, they were accustomed to roaming the darkness, eager to discover teenagers in the midst of testosterone driven behavior.

"Shit, Mary Anne I dropped my lighter." They heard to their left. Baby gave a smirk and in silence they followed the voices to a small fire. Hiding in the shadows they watched until the moment seemed right.

"Well, Well, Well." Otis laughed as he emerged from the shadows, Baby following suit.

"Shit." The pimple faced boy cried out, dropping the joint he has pinched between his fingers.

"Who the fuck are you?" The brunette young girl, who they assumed was Mary Anne cried out, rolling her eyes at her companion and picking up the joint.

"Who the fuck are we?" Otis scoffed, looking over to Baby before giving a belly laugh.

"Sugar, we're the reason your Momma leaves a lock on the front door."

Mary Anne took a hit of the joint and shook her head. "Just a bunch of dirty hicks, Jonas, ignore them."

"Fuck You, Princess!" Baby exclaimed. "What makes you all high and mighty, seems like your boy there's might distracted since I've come around."

Mary Anne's gaze shifted to Jonas whose eyes were wrapped up in Baby's chest and how the hell her breasts stayed in such a low cut shirt.

"Pig." Mary Anne growled, shoving Jonas.

"Someone should teach you some manors, you little bitch." Baby said, walking over the the girl, stealing the joint from her fingers and pressing it between her lips. She took a hit then passed it off to Otis, reaching into her boot and pulling out her favorite knife. she pinned Mary Anne down, and as the girl struggled, Baby shoved her silver blade into the girls flesh, just above her collar bone and through her throat. Mary Anne's body shook and her eyes went wide, wide with the fear that always drove Baby wild.

"This will teach you not to speak 'til you're spoken to." Baby laughed, echoing into the darkness that surrounded them.

Otis took one look at the young boy at the edge of the plaid blanket, frozen in fear.

"Your Momma lied boy, every nightmare you ever dreamed is your sick reality." He growled, taking his own knife from the sheeth at the back of his pants and lunging at the boy, slicing underneath his jaw as the boys truggled under his weight. Mary Anne finally gave into the darkness, choking on her own blood as she lay pinned to the earth. Baby continued to laugh at the shadows on the trees, pulling her knife from the girls corpse and slashing at her chest. Blood stained and filled with untamed bloodlust Baby turned to stare at Otis while she licked her knife, the metallic taste of warm blood tickling her tongue.

Otis reached his bloody fingers through the underside of the boys jaw, gaping open and gushing blood, pulling his tongue down exposing it to the cool night air, the muscle twitching against his blood stained throat. Otis stood looming over the boy who was no longer struggling. His crimson essence flowed like a river as his life slipped from his veins and Baby moved next to Otis, tracing her knife over the boys bare chest, circling his nipple. Her knife made its way to the boys navel, where she lifted and then stabbed, the boys nerves causing him to flail a little which made Otisthrow himself down and dig his knees deep into the boys arms. Gleefully Baby stabbed over and over again, blood squirting up into her golden blonde ringlets.

They slaughtered the teenagers like cattle, fat, tissue, skin and blood soaking and scattered all over the old worn blanket the teenagers had spread.

They stared at the two bodies with twisted satisfaction before looking into each other, noticing the same carnal desires deep in each others eyes. Soon enough they were a mess of limbs, Otis pinning baby to the blood soaked blanket just next to Mary Anne and kissing her roughly. He ran his bloody fingers through her locks and then grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her into him.

In the darkness they gave in once again to their desires, and in the darkness they became one.


End file.
